And He Kissed Her
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: Ziva is christened with the annoyance of chain emails. oneshot Tiva-Tiva :P


_ok so i wrote this a little while ago and forgot about it, lol_

**And He Kissed Her**

It was late and Tony and Ziva were sitting alone in the bullpen, the only sound the clatter of their keyboards as they typed. Tony lent back, rubbing his eyes and yawning, he pulled uncomfortably at his button up shirt. Opening a draw Tony found his 'emergency' NCIS t-shirt and grinned.

He placed the t-shirt on his desk then quickly undid the buttons on his shirt.

Ziva bit her lip as she watched, transfixed at the sight before her. She had been having a dream lately, about Tony. Tony with his clothing removed. Tony with his clothing removed in her bedroom. Needless to say, she had been getting quite irritated with her cold showers every morning.

Tony shrugged off his button up shirt and folded it before stuffing it in his back pack. Feeling eyes on his back he looked up, but only saw Ziva typing away, her eyes glued to the computer screen. He shrugged before tugging on his NCIS t-shirt and sighing in satisfaction.

Ziva finished her work and smiled. She lifted her arms and let her head drop back as she stretched.

Tony gulped.

Ziva's action had caused the bottom of her top to ride up a bit, revealing a slither of smooth toned skin he was just dying to touch, kiss, and taste.

Ziva let her hands fall back behind her head, her eyes close and her body lean back into her chair, as she took slow relaxing breathes.

Tony watched as Ziva relaxed into her chair, his eyes became glued to her steadily rising chest; her breasts moving smoothly up and down from the movement.

His computer made a bleeping sound, and he quickly looked at his monitor seeing he had received an email from his ex girlfriend who had obviously forgotten to remove him from her email address list.

He read the email quickly, just a chain email he'd had several hundred times.

Tony could see in the corner of his eye Ziva had sat forward and was looking at his computer in innocent curiosity.

Tony pressed forward and deleted the small sections of unwanted text, then typed a small paragraph and added a subject. He sent the email and heard a small bleep from Ziva's computer. He smiled at her frown of confusion.

Ziva looked at her screen and opened the email Tony had sent her…

_**To: Z. David  
From: A. DiNozzo**_

_**Subject: Yellow**_

_I don't normally send on these emails but I think it's about time you were christened with the annoyance of chain mail__… but keep in mind that obviously a chain email being sent around through cyber space can't change your romantic future._

Ziva frowned at this but read on.

_If you don't repost this, you will not have a gf/bf until you're 43,__ seriously!! What colour are you???_

_Orange- Taken and happy…_

_Green - Taken and thinking about breaking up…_

_Black - Taken and cheating on someone_

_White- Married._

_Blue__ -Single & like someone._

_Pink - Single and hating it._

_Yellow - Single and loving it._

_Gray - Single and not loving it, and not really hating it_

_Purple - Heartbroken_

_Baby Blue- Confused._

_Aqua __- I am a ninja._

_Because u opened this, u will get kissed on Friday by da luv of ur life, if you don't break The chain_

_  
__Ur crush will ask u out!_

_  
__Tomorrow will be the best day of ur life! however, if u don't send this to at least 10 ppl by least 1 :00 tonight u will have bad luck in ur luv life 4 the rest of ur life! Just copy, and paste u will get kissed on Friday by the love of ur life!_

Ziva snorted in laughter, people actually sent these emails on? Did they really put their trust in an email that wasn't even correctly punctuated?

She was about to shut down her computer when she heard Tony's voice,

"I'm expecting a reply."

Ziva shook her head but clicked the reply button and typed.

_Only you would be immature enough to send this to me while I sit seven feet away. And of course you are Yellow. Single and loving it. I my self am not sure which colour I am.__ Blue, Purple, or Aqua I think._

Tony received his reply and chuckled.

"Ninja is right." He said as he and Ziva shut down the computers.

Ziva smiled but otherwise ignored him.

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Who are you Blue over?" Ziva stood up her back pack in hand. It was only when she did this she realised Tony had walked around to her desk.

She could feel his breath on her face and her eyes darted to his slightly open lips.

"What?" She asked,

"Your reply. Blue, Purple or Aqua. Who are you Blue over?"

Ziva looked Tony in the eye for barely a second before taking a step passed him and walking quickly out of the bullpen.

That was all he needed.

Tony ran after her and jumped into the elevator just before the doors closed, he grabbed Ziva's waist and held her up against the wall his lips just brushing against hers.

"Tony...?" Whispered Ziva,

"Shhhh."

And he kissed her.

**Reviews are love!**

oh and 'A Kiss and a Promise' fans i will try to update asap but my computer was broken then i went on holiday and now my computer is broken AGAIN so i cant reach my story (or my story plan) so even though i REALLY want to write i can't remember what im doing... but dont worry! my computer is getting fixed tomorrow!!!


End file.
